I'll Be There To Comfort You
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Axel Matsunaga is a college student looking for a good apartment to stay in, and he finds the perfect place. He meets a young boy named Roxas, and this kid is quite cute, but he's completely obnoxious! Is Roxas Takaeda straight or does he have a secret?


A/n: Happy AkuRoku day everyone! I've been working on this fic for two days, started it yesterday and finished it today! I hope you guys like it, because it's not the whole AXELISAPERVYLEECH and ROXASISANANGSTYEMOBUTTHEAD. Please review, tell me what you think, my little pressie for AkuRoku day!****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nearing a cold, cold winter in Tokyo, Japan- and winters there were quite cold, if you were homeless of course. Most of the Japanese had cozy, warm clothes that they could snuggle into, a warm fireplace they could sleep in front of, or just cuddle with their loved ones. Although it was almost winter in Japan, lots of the people were excited about the coming cold temperatures...

Such as one young man by the name of Axel Matsunaga, a young college student who had longed decided in the winter he would find the best damn apartment that was as close as possible to his college. He had one in mind, and he had already inspected the reasonably nice apartment, and it was just right for the redhead. A nice spacious bedroom, a small kitchen, and one bathroom- perfect for a college student.

It was a cold Saturday morning, and Axel was just about to move in, carrying his entire luggage which showed two very large and tightly packed suit cases, a guitar case, and a large back-pack on his back. He looked ready to fall over... Those college books weighed a ton and put way too much pressure on his back.

The redhead had wandered into the front doors, staring around and looking for the person who happened to own the apartment. And she was standing not seven feet away from Axel, speaking with a young, golden-haired boy. The land-lady's piercing blue eyes glanced up to look at Axel and she didn't smile, but simply patted the golden-haired boy's shoulder and pointed to a staircase nearby.

Axel's emeralds were locked on the spiky haired blond descending towards the stairs, and he wondered if that boy was going to be living here too.

"You're Axel Matsunaga, right?" the blond land-lady spoke, her hands on her hips.

Axel broke out of his trance and looked over to the also golden-haired woman, her hair styled in an antennae type of style. He gave a nod, and a smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Larxene Inoue. I hope you enjoy your stay here," Larxene said with a slight laugh. "Just make sure you stay away from the walls between five AM and nine AM, okay?"

Axel blinked, "Wh-Why?" He seemed to ask the question a little nervously.

"Nothin'. The cock roaches just like to travel in herds at that time through the walls," Larxene smirked.

Axel flinched. "Are you serious?!" Axel looked thoroughly terrified- he had always had an extreme fear of crawling little pawns of Satan like cock roaches.

Larxene then proceeded to grab her stomach and laugh very loudly, leaning over and nearly squealing. "Oh man! You should've seen your face! You looked so scared!"

Axel then produced an angry glare at his land-lady, turning away from her and beginning to slowly move over to the stairs.

"R-Re-Remember, it's eighty-five dollars a month!" Larxene called, still gasping for breath. "And your room number is eight-thirteen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it..." grumbled Axel as he stopped at the staircase. His emerald orbs stared up at the winding staircase, and it seemed to just go and go forever. Axel did not like the look of this, especially considering how much luggage he had.

Well, he had to start someday...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After what felt like nearly three hours climbing a mountain while carrying four bags full of bricks, Axel made it to the top, falling flat on his stomach when he reached the floor at the top. The redhead found himself panting slightly, but then he blinked when he saw feet in front of him. His green eyes traveled up to lock with a pair of shocking blue eyes.

It was the spiky, blond boy he saw earlier, and he was staring down at Axel in a sort of way that made Axel think that the redhead needed help, and yet he just wanted to act like he never even saw Axel. But Axel couldn't help but stare at the boy's features, of his pretty slender body, his slim legs and arms and just gosh darn adorable face.

"Hey, do you need h-help?" asked the blond boy. "All that stuff looks pretty heavy..."

Axel blinked and he smirked, finally standing to his feet. "Naw, I got it, babe, I think I can carry my own things. After all, I _am_ a man and men can carrying heavy things..."

The blond crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, watching as Axel continued on, but then proceeded to not even be able to lift the suitcases. The blond then cocked his mouth and shook his head.

"Come on, let me help," said the golden-haired male said, not eagerly, but sincerely.

Axel sighed but smiled, "Okay, babe, if you don't mind carrying my suitcase that's full of underwear?"

The blond blushed at this and shook his head, "Whatever, it's just clothes. No big deal anyways... What's your room number?"

"Eight-thirteen," Axel replied. "Oh, and I'm Axel by the way." The redhead offered a very charming smile, the blond looking away and not smiling back. "And what's yours, babe?"

The blond paused a moment, trying to ignore being called 'babe', "I-It's Roxas. Roxas Takaeda."

"Very nice to meet you, Roxy," Axel grinned, giving Roxas a wink.

Roxas blinked at the little eye movement Axel gave him, causing him to blush slightly. He almost wanted to just run down the hallway and leave the suitcase by the door and then run away again.

"So you're going to college?" asked Axel.

"Y-Yeah," Roxas replied. "I'm studying to become a novelist..."

"Oohh," Axel smiled. "I'm kind of interested in chemicals and stuff- ya know, science and chemistry... I like the reactions I get when I put two things together and I get a little surprise."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh slightly at this.

"Oh? You think I'm funny?" Axel chuckled. "Just what's your room number, then, Roxy?"

Roxas hesitated a moment, looking away and wondering if he should tell this guy. Why, he might break into his room or something. "It's eight-sixteen..."

"Hmmm, not too far away from my room," Axel said, with a slight smirk. "I'd like to know you more, Roxas..." The redhead offered another charming grin, Roxas looking away again and it almost looked like he was trying to hide in his checkered scarf.

"Okay, this is your room, right?" Roxas asked, noticing the numbers eight-thirteen above the door.

"Yeah, this is it," Axel said. "Home sweet home for a while, I guess." Axel chuckled again, reaching around into his back jean pocket to remove a little key, which he stuck into the keyhole and opened the door. He slipped inside and watched as Roxas set down the last suitcase, attempting to shuffle away and to his room. "Hey wait! Roxas!"

Roxas came to a skidding halt in the middle of the hallway, swallowing and looking back at Axel with a questioning look. The redhead quickly walked back to the young blond and stood fully in front of him, Roxas noticing just how incredibly tall Axel was- either that or how incredibly short _he_ was.

"So, I was wondering somethin'," Axel said, a confident little smirk on his face.

Roxas blinked, tilting his head to the side a little innocently, and Axel found his smirk widening, and his head went a little foggy as his mind wandered with naughty little images. Axel blinked and shook his head.

"When possibly you're not studying or working or something, I was wondering if we could maybe, I dunno, go out on the night in the city?"

Roxas's eyes widened and blushed a little.

"I know all the good routes for a night walk, and we can have a nice romantic dinner, possibly?"

"Romantic?" Roxas asked, adding slight empathize to the word in a surprised type of manner.

"Yeah," Axel smiled. "Or if you don't like the romantic theme, how about we check out this really awesome bar down town, have a few drinks, and maybe come back here and we can hang out in my room for while?" Axel gave another one of his slightly suspicious and confident/cocky grins. "Whaddya say, Roxy? Sounds fun, right?"

Roxas's brow was narrowed and he looked positively revolted. Axel blinked when Roxas didn't say anything for a few more moments until Roxas spat, "You creep! You're a gay, aren't you?!" Axel's eyes widened in slight surprise when Roxas said this, causing Axel to be taken aback slightly, quite literally too as he stepped away from the blond snapping at him.

"You're weirding me out! I wouldn't want to go out with a creep like you! And when I'm not even gay! Next time you run into me, I don't want to hear any crap about going out, you sicko!"

Without another word, Roxas quickly walked past Axel and down the hallway before reaching his own room and slamming the door shut so hard that a little picture hanging on the wall fell off and hit the floor with a crack.

Axel stood there completely dumbfounded for a moment, eyes a little wide and mouth agape. That had never happened to Axel before when asking a boy out on a date. It had happened with like..._nobody_. Every single guy that Axel asked out, they agreed and had a great time and usually went back to wherever Axel was staying and had a great time there, too.

But this was a little shocking...

Axel had been standing in the exact same place for about three minutes, just staring, unblinking, at Roxas's door a little ways down with that same surprised, dumbfounded look on his face, his head was even tilted slightly.

The redhead gave a sigh, placing a hand to his forehead and staring at the beige carpeted floor.

"What did I say?" Axel asked himself. "I mean, all I said was do you wanna go out and have fun, right?"

His conscience then clearly said to him, 'and then go have a few drinks and come back to your room for the night.'

Axel paused a moment, "Oh." The redhead groaned quietly, feeling like a complete ass and wondering what he should even do now. There was only one thing he could do at this time and begin to make his new apartment room look awesome and Axel-fied while trying to get his mind off the incident that just occurred.

For the next couple of hours, Axel was decorating his room with j-rock posters, cool foreign movies he happened to enjoy, making his bed, and setting up his computer and every other thing he wanted to mess with. By now, Axel had plunked himself down on his twin-sized bed, grabbing his guitar and beginning to strum it, a little sadly, and before too long, the image of Roxas yelling at him returned to his mind and he stuck out his bottom lip.

He could hear his conscience talking to him again...

_Just don't let it get you down. Everything'll be alright. Here's an idea! Why don't you start over? And try not to be a pervert this time and act just like a guy friend, huh?_

Axel sighed, "Yeah, but it'll be hard." He continued strumming his guitar while listening to his conscience.

_Yes, it may be tough for you, Axel, but just give it a shot. Tomorrow when you see Roxas again, tell him your sorry and you'd just like to start over and just be __friends._

Axel stopped playing his guitar and narrowed his brow slightly. "Yeah. I'll just start over... Great idea, Axel, you are a genius...and you will soon be the best scientist in the _world!_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Even with the whole 'Roxas blow up in Axel's face' ordeal yesterday, Axel slept pretty good last night for his first time in this shabby apartment. It was because Axel had a plan- a very good plan which involved him and Roxas. Except this time, there would be no pervy Axel wanting to do something with Roxas that wavered around a bedroom and drinking.

The redhead had just finished his sixth cup of coffee and was by now seriously awake and ready to have another good weekend day- but that also meant finishing up a few papers due on Monday. It wouldn't be too hard, but that wasn't what was on Axel's mind, it was Roxas and apologizing dearly to him.

After throwing on some warm clothes, Axel had left his room, glancing down at Roxas's door and wondering if he was there or not. The redhead gave an experimental knock, and there was no answer.

"Um, Roxas? It's Axel and I just wanted to talk to you about something, and don't worry, it's not anything about going out or drinking. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday and I feel really bad about it... And I was wondering if we could, I dunno, start over? And just be friends?"

A young, rather chubby young boy was coming down the hallway, and he stared at Axel with slight confusion. "Hey, um, if you're looking for Roxas Takaeda, he's on his way to eat breakfast."

Axel flinched in surprise when he heard a voice, whirling around with his arms pressed flat against Roxas's door. When he heard this, however, he gave a frown, realizing he would have to repeat everything he just said a second time. Oh, that sounded fun!

The redhead stood up straight and made a perfectly serious face to the young brown-haired student and said, "Thank you." Before quickly hurrying away, leaving the chubby young boy wondering what the hell that guy was talking about.

Rushing down the stairs, Axel skidding to a halt when he reached the main entrance room, before then hurrying to the front doors and bolting out down the slightly slippery sidewalk. The redhead was standing on a slight hill so he could see down and if any people were walking on the sidewalk. Sure enough, he saw a familiar looking young blond, strolling down the sidewalk with his hands in a warm looking grey hoodie.

Axel quickly ran to catch up with Roxas, calling out his name as loud as he could and hoping it would travel that far.

Roxas blinked when he heard his name, looking over his shoulder and seeing Axel running towards him. The blond gasped and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and yelled back, "Go away, creep!" Roxas then turned and began to run, causing Axel to try and run faster than he usually did.

"No, wait! Roxas, I wanted to APOLOGIIIIIZE!"

The blond blinked his blue eyes and slowed his running down to a stop and turned as Axel slowly arrived in front of the not-tired looking blond student while Axel placed a hand to his chest and panted deeply.

"Apologize?" Roxas asked, looking suspicious as Axel stood up straight.

"Ye-Yeah..." Axel gasped, sounding particularly exasperated. "Please, Roxas, listen to me, okay? I'm super sorry about what happened yesterday, and I didn't mean to take you off guard like that... I just, thought you looked so nice and cute--"

"Forget it, you're creeping me out," Roxas growled, turning away again.

"No! No! I take it back!" begged Axel, getting Roxas's attention and turning back around to face the redhead. "Please, Roxas. I just want to be your friend and start over. I have no intention to get you drunk and into my bedroom, okay?"

Roxas stared at Axel for a few short moments, grimacing slightly and wondering if Axel was telling the truth, or if this was just a setup to get Roxas's trust.

"Look, I'll even prove it by giving you a 'man hug'," Axel said, going over to wrap an arm around Roxas and just pat him on the back.

Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned, pushing Axel away, "Look, don't ever man hug me again. If I want a hug, I'm gonna hug you normally, but I probably won't even want a hug."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Axel gasped hopefully, clapping his hands together. Roxas cringed slightly at Axel's enthusiastic ways and shook his head.

"I...guess..." Roxas spoke, not smiling. "Wanna come eat breakfast with me?"

_Ah! He wants to eat breakfast with me, it __must__ be something!_ Axel thought to himself until he heard his conscience snap angrily at him...

_You doofus, it doesn't mean it's a date! You just said something by the lines of being 'just friends', and 'just friends' can go and eat 'just breakfast' without having a romantic date, okay?_

Axel pouted to himself and Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Oh yeah, sure, sounds good," Axel smiled with a nod.

Roxas blinked and rolled his eyes, turning and beginning to walk down the street again, however he then turned and looked back at Axel as if the redhead was gonna pounce him or something.

"If you try anything..."

"I won't!" Axel insisted. "Trust me, Roxas, I just wanna be friends, okay?"

Roxas didn't say anything, instead just turned back to his walking. The walk was quiet and boring for Axel as he followed Roxas down the cold street, his own hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes staring at the back of Roxas's head the whole time they walked.

_Man, this is gonna be kinda hard to have a 'just friends' relationship with him... _Axel thought. _Especially since he's reeeaaally cute!_

They had reached the small restaurant at the end of the street, a place that seemed to serve breakfast only through the hours of seven AM to ten AM. They had gotten a table together by the window which was quite frosty. The blond had ordered an un-sweeted bean omelet, while Axel ordered a simple order of buttered toast with cheese.

Axel found himself not really that hungry, actually- he was too busy staring at Roxas as the blond quietly ate his omelet and read the newspaper.

"So, did you wanna talk about anything, maybe?" Axel asked hopefully.

Roxas glanced up at Axel before his eyes returned to the newspaper. "Maybe..." The blond set down the newspaper and took another bite of his omelet. "So you're interested in chemistry?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah. I would be interested in following a career that did something with guitar, but I can't write music... I just play pieces from my favorite rock artists."

Roxas sat up, looking interested in this, "You play guitar?"

_Sweet! He likes that I'm a musician!_

"Yeah, I sure am," Axel grinned, sitting back and beaming.

"That's really cool!" the blond said. "I bet you're really good at it. I was actually thinking about learning something, but I'm torn between piano and saxophone, myself."

Axel smiled, thinking that the blond would make a really good musician, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, those instruments would be really good for you, Roxas. My opinion? You look like a perfect pianist."

Roxas laughed gently, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "Okay, maybe I'll try that out sometime soon..."

"Yeah, then maybe we can play together sometime," Axel suggested with a smile.

Roxas smiled back, nodding, really liking the idea.

Their talk at the restaurant continued for a while longer. And everything seemed to be going perfectly. Axel was getting beyond happy that Roxas liked spending time with him, and second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, week by week, and month by month, Axel and Roxas almost grown to being best friends. The two would go to class together, study hard together, and go out into Tokyo and have fun some days, and Axel would tell himself to never try anything on the blond...and he wouldn't!

It took a lot for Axel to control himself the first few weeks of spending time with Roxas. The blond was really quite adorable- his eyes were so shiny and beautiful, he had the prettiest skin Axel had ever seen, and it looked really flawless and super soft to the touch. Not to mention Roxas had one lovely body- the only problem was Roxas tended to wear rather baggy clothes that didn't exactly show much of Roxas's figure, but from time to time Roxas would wear a pair of tight pants and Axel would get to see those slender little thighs of his, and it was all in his will to not do something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was some seriously good ice cream," Roxas laughed gently as him and Axel walked back to the apartment. "Thanks for buying me some, it was really good."

"It was no problem," Axel chuckled. "It was pretty tasty."

_It was also pretty fun to watch you eat it, too._

Sunday evenings had to be the worse day in the world, just because the next day was back to class. And not only that but Axel had this serious exam that day, and he _had_ to pass it, otherwise he would have to take the class all over again. Roxas was near-constantly telling Axel to not waste a second and continue to study, and Axel _did_, he was studying nearly all the time now, and it was just today he had stopped studying for a little while to go and get some ice cream with Roxas. Axel had made the observation that he liked eating ice cream when it was this cold- he didn't know why, he just liked it, and Roxas called him stupid, which made Axel laugh.

"Oh man, I'm so sleepy," Roxas yawned, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Wish I was sleepy," Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas laughed, "Good. Now you can stay up and study more for the exam!"

Axel scoffed, wishing he had said he was extremely sleepy like Roxas and just go straight to sleep like how the blond was about to do. "You're an evil little blond, aren't you?"

"Do you want to pass it, Axel?" Roxas said seriously.

"I've been studying for the past week like hell!" Axel said firmly but with a smile.

"Well, another night of studying won't hurt," Roxas said with a cute smile.

"Fiiiine," groaned Axel. "I'll study for _you_." Roxas didn't smile but looked down, laughing gently a moment before they then reached the front doors of the apartment.

They reached their bedrooms and Axel waved at Roxas and told him sleep tight, and Roxas rolled his eyes and pouted which caused Axel to smirk at how cute the blond was. So Axel stood up that night, studying extra hard considering he wasn't sleepy in the least bit and had made it to bed at around two, little pictures of Roxas dancing through his head...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel's bed was pretty comfortable, considering it wasn't exactly like how his bed was at home, but it was still pretty darn comfy. The redhead turned over in his bed, feeling sunshine spray over his face from the window. The redhead's eyes squeezed a bit tighter together before they slowly opened, the emeralds blinking a few times. But when his vision came into focus, he was eye to face with the face of an iguana, the lizard staring right at the redhead, it's tongue slithering in and out of his mouth.

Axel was paralyzed for about four seconds, his eyes extremely wide and staring at the large reptile, before he proceeded to scream very loudly and fall out of bed.

Downstairs, on the other side of the wall, Larxene was sipping her coffee and smirking, able to hear Axel's screaming and things crashing in his bedroom, and she spoke quietly, "That's what you get for turning up the TV so loudly..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you studied last night?" Roxas asked, his hands on either of Axel's shoulders.

"Yes," Axel replied, very aware of Roxas's hands on his shoulders.

"Really hard?"

"Yep," Axel said again.

"You didn't get distracted?"

"Nope, I sure didn't..."

"By guitar or TV?"

Axel paused a moment, "Um... Well, I did watch a little TV last night... But it was _after_ I studied!"

Roxas smirked and crossed his arms, rolling eyes, "Okay, well, you studied a lot, and it'll surprise me if you fail..."

Both Axel and Roxas were standing in front of a large building, separated from the main college center where the exam was supposed to take place. Axel, and about sixty-eight other students, were on their way inside.

"Okay, so, good luck, okay?" Roxas smiled, exceptionally wishing for Axel to pass.

"Thanks, Roxas," Axel smiled.

And the redhead quickly moved inside the large building. Roxas knew it would take about all day, so he had retired back to his apartment to do his homework. And once it was time for Axel to come out, Roxas was waiting outside for him, watching as all the students came out, the blond searching for that tall, red-haired male. And there he was one of the last to come out of the entrance of the building.

Roxas smiled and waved for him to come over, the redhead immediately seeing him and stopping in front of him.

"So how'd it go?" Roxas asked.

"I reckon I did pretty good," Axel smirked as they began to walk away.

"Aw, don't act so confident, Axel," Roxas smiled. "These exams aren't supposed to be easy."

"I know that," Axel laughed. "But the results are said to be in next week."

"I really hope you pass, because you sure as hell studied a lot," Roxas smiled.

"I think I will," Axel grinned back, purposely stumbling a little so he would fall against Roxas. The blond laughed and pushed the redhead back away.

"Stand up, lazy!"

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel spoke, getting the blond's attention at how the redhead sounded serious about something. "If I pass...do you think maybe...we can go celebrate? Like, go to a bar or something?"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, wondering if this was a good idea or not. "Yeah, but _only_ if you pass!"

Axel laughed softly, "Okayyy..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just like Axel had said, the week had passed and the results had come in for Axel's test, in a small envelope delivered to the apartment, Axel receiving it immediately. He went directly to Roxas's room and knocked on the door with the backs of his knuckles and said in a sing-song voice, "Roxas, the results are here!"

The door whammed open immediately and there stood a very eager looking Roxas, "Open it, idiot! I need to know what it's gonna say!"

"Alright!" Axel laughed. His index finger began to rip open the envelope and he paused a moment. "Remember what I said if I passed right?"

"Yeah, we'd go drinking, now open it!"

Axel smirked which was followed by a chuckle as he finished opening the envelope, and pulled out was inside. The paper was long and Axel stood there a moment, reading the letter with a straight face. Roxas's eyebrows rose and he rather nervous.

"So? Did you pass?"

Axel looked back at Roxas before a long smile appeared on his face, "Yep! I passed, Roxas!"

"Yay! I'm so happy, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, not thinking and wrapping his arms around Axel's waist and hugging him.

The redhead's eyes widened when Roxas did this, however he did wrap his own arms back around Roxas, savoring the moment of their first hug together.

Roxas's eyes then opened and he realized what he was doing and he jerked away, straightening his clothes and shaking his head, "Yeah, great job. I'm really glad you passed."

"So?" Axel grinned. "When are we going out to drink, Roxas?"

Roxas crossed his arms and bit his lip, wondering when it would be the right time to go. "Probably later tonight, alright?"

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Axel said, smiling widely. "I'm gonna take you to the best bar in Tokyo, Roxas, and we're gonna drink 'til our heart's content."

Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay... I'm sure we'll have fun... Just don't get too drunk."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Axel and Roxas had left the apartment to go down town for drinking to celebrate for Axel passing his exam. Roxas was a little bit nervous of being near Axel while he was drinking, he wasn't too sure what might happen, but it's what Axel wanted to do and he would go along with it because the redhead studied so hard.

"Okay, we're here!" Axel said, reaching one certain bar that looked on the fancy side.

"This bar looks a little fancy, don't you think?" Roxas asked as Axel pulled him inside.

"Naw, it's not that fancy, it just has a lot of really interesting choices," Axel said, moving past the red curtains and inside.

There weren't that many people inside, only a few, the bartender making some drinks and then serving a side dish of some form of sushi.

"C'mon, Roxas, let's sit up front," Axel grinned, pulling Roxas near the front and sitting down, Roxas smiling at the bartender.

"What can I get you two?" asked the bartender as he cleaned a glass.

"How about sake?" asked Axel. "And can you leave the bottle here?"

"Sure thing," the bartender said, placing the white bottle on the counter with two glasses.

Axel, with a smile, poured him and Roxas a small glass of the sake, the blond taking his and blinking when Axel clinked his glass with Roxas's. "To my awesome exam results!" Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed, the two swallowing their full glasses before pouring more into their glasses over and over.

The two had been sitting there for a while, talking and laughing, and they were getting on the tipsy side, especially Axel. He had started laughing extremely loudly at one point that made Roxas look around embarrassingly, and even apologize to a couple sitting next to the redhead. They had been discussing random things such as what they did last New Year's, if pandas are black on white or white on black, which tastes better: squid or octopus, and then if a tomato was a fruit or a vegetable.

They had been laughing for a short while, and Axel had placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder while they continued to laugh and drink, and, a little unknowingly, Axel began to slide his hand down Roxas's back until it then stopped right above Roxas's rear and then his hand slipped down some more to then grasp one of the cheeks of Roxas's back end, gripping the flesh tightly.

Roxas made a loud, clear squeak in surprise, looking at Axel immediately with a very angry expression. Roxas seemed to be sober enough to realize that Axel was doing something he promised he wouldn't, and that was to _never_ try anything on Roxas. The blond growled and slammed his glass of sake back onto the countertop, before then bringing his hand back and slapping Axel hard across the cheek.

Axel grunted slightly in pain, reaching up to rub at his cheek, "Roxas?! What was that for?"

"What do you think, pervert?!" Roxas shrieked. "You just grabbed my ass, how _dare_ you! I thought you said you weren't going to try anything on me! I thought you had changed!" And with that, Roxas stood up and stomped angrily out of the bar, leaving Axel alone, still rubbing his cheek.

He wasn't even really sure what he did, his eyes staring at the door of the bar, and he glanced over at the bartender who was shaking his head, "Nice. And I hope _you're_ paying for this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So Roxas said that Axel grabbed his ass, right? Axel couldn't even remember- all he remembered was that they were laughing, drinking and having fun, and then suddenly Axel was slapped across the face and all the fun vanished. It seemed like this was gonna make Roxas extremely angry at Axel for a very long time, and there wasn't anything Axel could do about it except stagger back to his apartment and go to bed. But he really did want to tell Roxas how sorry he was, so when he reached the floor that his and Roxas's rooms were on, he had gone straight to Roxas's room and knocked on the door.

"Roxas?" Axel spoke.

"Go away, you jerk!" came Roxas's muffled voice from within the room.

"Roxas, please, let's talk... I have no idea what happened--"

"You GRABBED my ASS!" shouted Roxas, very furiously. "How could you not remember that?! You're just playing dumb, you bastard!"

"B-But I didn't mean to grope you, Roxas," Axel said, sounding very sincere. "It was the alcohol! I didn't mean it at all!"

"Like _hell_ I'm gonna believe you now, you jerk!" Roxas snapped. "I knew this was gonna happen! I knew if I allowed myself to trust you then you would do something like this! Go away, Axel! Don't talk to me anymore!"

"Roxas, please--"

"I said GO AWAY!" Roxas yelled.

"I didn't _mean_ to, Roxas!" begged Axel. "I'm SO sorry! I really want to be your friend!"

"No!" Roxas yelled again. "I don't want to be _your_ friend! You're a perverted, creepy asshole!"

Axel simply stood there a moment and sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and feeling terrible about everything. He wanted to scream his apology at Roxas over and over again until the blond would accept him... But every time he would start to say sorry again, Roxas would call him a horrible name and tell him to get lost.

"Roxas..."

"Go...away..."

Axel sighed and looked down at the floor, finally turning away and beginning to move back down the hallway towards his room, not catching the sound of Roxas gently crying in his room...

Axel closed the door quietly behind him, leaning against it and feeling absolutely horrible. He felt in between extremely guilty, extremely nauseous, and extremely angry. On the way to his bedroom earlier, he had run into Larxene and Axel looked ready to throw up, and Larxene had said if he puked then he was cleaning it up, and Axel snapped back saying something around 'let your demon lizard eat it', and Larxene was so shocked and angered that she had no idea what to even say.

The redhead had fallen down onto his bed, his stomach churning and his eyes watering in sadness, his mind only thinking of Roxas and how horrible he felt about _everything_. He wished Roxas would just listen to him... As Axel rested his head against his pillow, his eyes adverted to the small picture framed on his bedside table, of him and Roxas with an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders, both looking very happy.

"What am I supposed to do?" Axel whispered. "Why is Roxas such a...little tight-ass?" Axel's eyes slipped closed and he groaned into his pillow, falling asleep quite quickly...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Axel had to be dreaming right now...but he wasn't sure. He was in the apartment, but it wasn't his room. Where exactly was he? He was opening drawers and boxes, looking through papers and reading things...in Roxas's bedroom in the apartment. Axel's eyes widened at one of the things he read, mouth slowly falling open in shocking surprise... But then light suddenly filled the room, and Axel slowly stood up, and he was now clad in a fancy suit, nothing like a tuxedo, but still a fancy suit, and everything turned black and white, like one of those old movies- it reminded Axel of the movie Casablanca that he watched with his mother one time, and he could hear the sound of saxophone and piano music playing in the background..._

Axel looked up in the direction of where the light came from, seeing that there was somebody standing in the doorway. It was Roxas, and he was wearing a long, dark purple dress with long purple gloves. His head was hung and his hand was leaning against the doorway, his hair looking messy.

"Roxas?" came Axel, looking at the blond with nervous eyes.

The blond didn't move immediately, but slowly he began to rise, looking straight at Axel with very furious looking eyes, and he slowly lifted up a hand gun, the blond pointing it straight at Axel. The redhead's eyes widened and he stepped back a little.

"No, Roxas! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

_BANG!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel shot straight up out of his dream, his hands wandering over his chest and then his head to make sure there wasn't a bullet hole anywhere, "I'm alive!" Axel gave a happy, gasping laugh. "I'm alive!"

Axel glanced over to the window and saw that the sun was bright and had already risen. Axel checked his clock and it read nearly afternoon. Axel had overslept, and thank god it was Saturday, because Axel would be screwed if he had missed one of his classes.

Axel placed a hand to his head and remembered his dream, remembering the beginning and how he was in Roxas's room, going through his things. Maybe that was a sign? Axel blinked and pondered that a moment, thinking he maybe should sneak into Roxas's room when the blond wasn't there?

That was a plan...a really good plan. Axel narrowed his eyes, nodding his head and deciding that would be what he would do today. Hopefully, Roxas just wouldn't be in his room all day- although, after everything that happened Roxas might be too scared to come out of his room.

But if he _wasn't_ in his room, that would be spectacular, the only thing that Axel might run into is if he got caught by Roxas, and then his dream would come into reality and Roxas would pull out a gun and shoot Axel in the head.

The redhead felt a shiver go up his spine and he gulped, feeling rather nervous. He still had to do it, though!

Throwing his feet over the side of his bed, Axel stood up and rushed out his door, not really caring that he was still only clad in his pajama pants as he practically tip-toed down the hallway until he reached Roxas's door. Carefully, Axel pressed his ear against the door, listening extra hard. He couldn't hear anything, so maybe that meant that Roxas wasn't there? Either that or the blond was just asleep.

Oh god... Axel was extremely nervous now.

There was only one way to know for sure if Roxas was in his room or not. Ask that chubby kid across Roxas's door, because he seemed to know what Roxas was doing most of the time.

Slowly, and just as quietly, Axel gave a gentle knock on the door across from Roxas's. It was a short moment and that short, brown-haired chubby teen stood there in the doorway.

"Hey, hi," greeted Axel without smiling. "Do you know where Roxas is by any chance?"

"I believe he went down to the library, he always goes there Saturday afternoons," responded the brunette.

"Thanks," Axel smiled, pretending to turn away and go down the hallway, waiting to hear him close his door. The kid did, and Axel quickly spun back around to Roxas's door. He tried the doorknob, but it was obviously locked. Axel already had a plan if Roxas's door was locked, and that was to pick the lock open. The redhead had been particularly good at lock picking ever since he was a teenager picking the lock on his father's liquor cabinet.

After locating a safety pin in the clutter in Axel's room, the redhead returned to Roxas's door and pushed the end of the safety pin into the lock, turning it several ways before pushing it straight forward, and then he heard a click. Axel pulled the safety pin back and turned the knob, and it opened, revealing the dark room as Roxas's bedroom.

The redhead carefully stepped inside the room, flicking on the light before shutting the door. Roxas wasn't in there, thank god. The room looked very clean, almost _too_ clean. It almost made Axel want to just mess it up by knocking things over and spray painting the room a bright crimson red.

Axel was wasting time. He needed to start his snooping...

The redhead went through drawers, desks, and boxes everywhere in Roxas's room, finding nothing at all. There had to be a good reason Roxas acted the way he did, other than maybe he was just straight? No, that wasn't the answer. Axel knew it wasn't.

The one place that Axel hadn't gone through yet was the closet by the bathroom, the redhead immediately opening it. It was like any other closet, filled with clothes, some boxes and other objects that didn't matter. But still, Axel had to go through whatever was in there. He went through the first few boxes, finding nothing at all. Axel was failing greatly.

But there was still one more box in the closet that Axel had missed until he turned and saw the dusty looking box in the back of the closet, the redhead quickly pulling it out and pulling off the lid. Inside were stacks of envelopes and other pieces of paper, even a few news prints.

Axel began by picking up the first envelope on the top, which had been opened and read, and the front was addressed to Roxas Takaeda. Okay, maybe this was something. Axel pulled out what was on the inside, a simple piece of darkish white paper with nice handwriting written across it, and Axel began reading to himself.

_December 12th  
Dear Roxas,_

I hate having to write this letter right now, because it's making me want to cry. I think you already know this, but I'm unsure. I'm leaving to go to America in three days, and because of this I know we won't be able to be together. Please understand, Roxas, because I love you more than anybody in the world, and I wish to nothing more than to be with you all the time. But this is because of my job, and I have to go along with whatever my boss tells me, otherwise I'll get fired, and all that hard work would've gone to waste. I'm coming to see you the day before I leave, so make sure you have your door unlocked and your arms spread wide for me to run into them, because I want to kiss you and love on you as much as possible before I have to leave Japan. Remember that I'll always love you, and you'll always be in my mind and in my heart, and I can't wait to see you again.

Your love, Ranmaru Hideki

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After reading the name, Axel's eyes widened and he blinked many times. Ranmaru was a _guy's_ name. Did that mean that...Roxas actually liked guys?

Axel had to read some more of these letters to know for sure. The redhead read about two more, and from what it sounded like to the green-eyed male was that Roxas was indeed in a relationship with a man, and that meant Roxas liked guys!

_Ohhhh maaan! This is so great!_

Wait a minute, Axel, keep reading. I have a bad feeling about this...

Axel obliged his conscience and opened up another envelope, except a letter didn't fall out of this one, but a news article, Axel blinking, but nevertheless reading it. What it read upon the news print in large bold letters 'Horrible Car Crash At Tokyo Airport'. It showed a picture of a large bus hitting a smaller car. It went on to list names of people who had died in the crash... And one of the names was Ranmaru Hideki. It was the date of December fifteenth, the day Ranmaru had said in his letter the day he would come and tell Roxas goodbye and spend his last day here in Japan with him.

Axel couldn't stop staring at the picture of the car crash and how horrible it looked, and probably how sudden the deaths would have been. Axel placed the picture back into it's envelope before pushing the box back into it's corner in the closet. Axel pushed a hand through his mass of red hair, looking down at the floor and shaking his head.

"Poor Roxas... I had no idea..." he murmured, feeling a horrible pang in his chest. Axel sighed and stood up, closing the closet door before beginning to head out of the blond's bedroom, locking the door like how is was to begin with from the inside. Axel shook his head again, feeling terrible...

"Roxas, I promise I won't go near you again... I can only imagine how horrible you must have felt..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ever since that afternoon, that day Axel had sneaked himself into Roxas's bedroom and gone through all his things to find out why the boy acted the way he did, the redhead had promised himself he would stay away from Roxas, just like how the blond wanted. The redhead would deliberately walk quickly away from Roxas whenever he would see the blond nearby. He would always sit on the other side of the room in classes, and he would always be the first to leave. Axel wouldn't even look at Roxas...

Roxas was starting to wonder what on earth was going on with Axel, and why the redhead wasn't still following him around and trying to earn back Roxas's forgiveness. It was making Roxas very curious, and he almost wanted to ask Axel why he was doing this- but then Roxas would remind himself that he had told Axel to stay away from him, and that he was doing...

But still, what had made the redhead change _this_ much? There had to be a reason, Roxas would ask himself. He needed to know, and every time he would see Axel, he would try and follow him and talk to him, but Axel would always run away somehow, and Roxas could never catch up to him in time. So Roxas had come to a decision about going to Axel's room and knocking on the door and asking him right out why he was doing this.

It was, frankly, making Roxas feel very sad and lonely to see Axel not talking him or following him around, let alone looking at him, the redhead wasn't even doing that...

That evening, Roxas was walking back to the apartment from his last class of the day, intending to talk to Axel that night. The blond went straight up the stairs and right to Axel's door, however, when he reached the redhead's door, the blond stopped right as he was about to knock. He felt his heart beat speed up a little and his breath catch in his throat.

Roxas closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling his heart ache and he sighed, gathering up courage and knocking on the door firmly. He hoped Axel would answer because the redhead wasn't opening the door.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke with a slight stammer. "It's me, Roxas. I want to talk to you..."

Still, Axel didn't seem to answer. Roxas knocked on the door again, a little louder this time.

"Axel, please open up! I wanna talk to you!" Roxas demanded.

Then, Roxas heard another door close from within the room. Axel was awake.

"Axel, you better open this door, I want to talk to you!" Roxas said sternly.

The door opened about a minute later, and there stood Axel, straight-faced in nothing but a pair of jeans, and there was a towel resting on his shoulders. Roxas felt a shiver run up his spine when he felt a humid heat run over his face, and then the smell of a citrus like odor. Axel smelled so good right now, and Roxas had the urge to just hug the redhead really hard.

"Roxas?" Axel spoke gently and simply. "Is there something going on?"

"Yeah," Roxas instantly responded. "It's been nearly three weeks since I told you to stay away from me... Well, I was happy at first, but you continued to stay away from me, and I _know_ you... You wouldn't do that; you would continue to try and get me back and be always apologizing. I want to know what's going on with you, Axel. You're acting really weird, and...and..." Roxas looked away, feeling his heart pound in his chest extra hard and he swallowed.

"I really miss you..."

Axel blinked and his mouth opened just the slightest, but he didn't say anything. All he did was continue to just stare at the small blond standing in front of him.

"Axel, can you please tell me what's going on?" Roxas asked, softer than usual.

Axel sighed and scratched the back of his still damp hair, "Nothing is _really_ going on, Roxas, I mean... I was just doing what you told me to do... You sounded really upset that night, and I realized how bad you must have felt, and I decided the only way to make you feel better was to just leave you alone..."

"You idiot..." muttered Roxas.

Axel blinked his emerald orbs again. "Huh?"

"I was really angry at you, yeah, for doing what you did, but... I got over that, and I told myself that I enjoyed being with you more than anything..." Roxas said. "And after that first week, and found myself being really lonely and missing you more than anyone in the world. Not even my--"

Axel's eyes widened slightly when Roxas cut himself off, and he took a step forward, speaking very gently, "Roxas, is there something you want to talk about?"

Roxas swallowed again, reaching up to wipe at his eyes and sniffle slightly. He didn't speak; all he did was nod slowly.

"Do you wanna come in?" Axel offered, watching Roxas carefully. The blond stepped inside Axel's room, the redhead telling him to have a seat, Roxas sitting down on the edge of Axel's bed, eyes still staring at the floor.

Axel sat down on a black leather chair in the corner of the room, staring at Roxas without blinking, waiting for the blond to say something. Axel even found his heart beating a little faster than usual.

"Axel, I already told you I really miss you, okay?" Roxas croaked out. "I-Isn't that enough?"

"I think there's something else you want to tell me, Roxas," Axel said calmly, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

Roxas shifted a little uncomfortably, eyes looking at anything but Axel. Both of the males' hearts were pounding in their chests, and Roxas was beginning to shake slightly.

"Axel, I...really like you..." Roxas murmured. "I don't wanna be alone anymore... I hate being lonely, and I'm always sad... I wanna laugh and have fun again. I want to feel that flutter in my chest, and to have the feeling of somebody always comforting me when I feel bad. I really need someone like you, Axel. I...I can't stand it much longer; I really, _really_ like you... I'm scared I might even love...you..."

And then, it was that silence. So thick, that Roxas wanted to scream. Axel was simply staring at Roxas, with wide emerald eyes, mouth open just a little.

"I...had a feeling you wouldn't _love_ me back..." Roxas whispered. "I guess love isn't in your dictionary..."

"Roxas, wait," Axel said, reaching out to take Roxas's hand. "Doesn't it seem obvious that I've wanted to be with you the first time I ever saw you?" Axel smiled, a very sweet smile, looking away for a moment and then back at Roxas.

The blond looked at Axel, eyes somber and face on the slightly hard side. The blond looked down at their hands still locked together, and he watched as Axel intertwined their fingers, the blond's eyes widening and a blush tinting his fair cheeks. Roxas looked back up at Axel, the redhead still smiling at him.

"Another thing, Roxas," Axel said coolly. "I think I did what you said, when you told me to stay away from you, because I knew you really didn't want me around... That whole time it hurt like crazy to not be able to talk to you. Love was arguing with me."

Roxas gave a silent gasp, feeling his heart beat much faster than before. His eyes were watering and he couldn't hold back the smile that was forcing it's way onto Roxas's lips. The blond then slowly stepped forward, falling to his knees in front of Axel and rested his head on Axel's leg, eyes slipping closed and a very sweet, happy smile on his plush lips.

"Axel..." sighed the blond, feeling as Axel began to very tenderly stroke the back of his neck. "Will you...be my...boyfriend?"

Roxas lifted his head to look up at Axel, a smile on his face, of pure hope and happiness. Axel's hand was still gently stroking the back of Roxas's neck, and was now rested on the boy's cheek, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb, his finger catching a tear that happened to escape Roxas's blue eye.

"How can I refuse?" Axel spoke, smiling again. "I could never turn down you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled even wider, slowly rising to then push his arms around Axel's upper body, falling into the redhead's arms and pressing his cheek against Axel's chest. Axel, of course, immediately put his own arms back around Roxas, around his waist to bring him a bit closer, finding himself pressing his lips against Roxas's neck.

"Axel, I love you," Roxas spoke, unable to stop pushing his fingers into Axel's thick red spikes.

"God, me, too, Roxas..." Axel replied, fingers digging into Roxas's back slightly. "I'm so happy..."

"Me, too, Axel..." sighed Roxas. "Me, too..."

Roxas then pulled back, smiling sweetly more, before, without one word, leaned forward to press his lips against Axel's, the redhead pressing his own back gently, trying to pull the blond as close to him as possible. Their kiss seemed everlasting, and they just continued to enjoy their passionate lip-lock, neither wanting to stop...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel and Roxas had a strange meeting the first time they met. They had gone from suspicious acquaintances, to best friends, to not even talking to each other for three weeks, to both falling in love, to then both confessing their feelings to each other. Their love had clashed together into a bright, beautiful color and was overflowing their hearts with passion. Both of them could hardly keep their hands off each other, let alone be apart from each other. And the funny part was that they hadn't even slept with each other.

It was all for Axel to try and focus on his classes and homework, because he couldn't stop staring at Roxas. He had even gotten a note on his paper reading 'you need to look at your work instead of cute boys, Mr. Matsunaga'. Axel couldn't stop blushing when he read that in the corner of his paper.

They did pretty much everything together now. They went to class together, and sat next to each other while they were there, ate all their meals together, did their homework together, and even fell asleep together. And best of all, they went out so much together. Axel enjoyed going to clubs the most because Roxas _could dance_, and watching Roxas dance was so much fun. Roxas enjoyed going to the romantic dinners down town in the candle light and fancy music in the background. Roxas couldn't help it; he liked the classy romantic style.

That month of February was a pleasant time, because it was still cold, and Roxas was still hoping for snow to come. It would make a great, _romantic_ evening out in the city, because Axel and Roxas had another date together, planned to go out to a restaurant, like always, and then to go sight-seeing. Axel promised Roxas he would get the best view in all of Tokyo, because he knew just the right hill.

Roxas had been waiting outside of Axel's room, dressed in a nice blue and white striped turtle-neck sweater that looked two sizes too big for the blond, and a pair of tight dark wash jeans. Axel then eventually joined the blond, dressed in a button-up coat that came to his mid thigh and a pair of similar dark wash tight jeans, and then completing it with a cozy little black and red scarf.

"It's cold, Roxas, so make sure you hold onto me so you won't get the shivers," Axel warned gently, earning a giggle and a blush from Roxas.

"No problem," the blond replied, reaching around to hold onto one of Axel's arms with both of the blond's arms, while he rested his head against the redhead's upper arm.

The evening had gone exactly as Roxas hoped it would go: romantic. The dinner was delicious; whoever knew that ramen could be such a romantic dish. And then the view that Axel took Roxas to was just an amazing view. From the top of the hill, you could see the magnificent glow of Tokyo tower in the night, and all the lights from the buildings, dozens of different colors illuminating the sky.

Both of them were sitting on top of the hill, Roxas resting his head against Axel's shoulder, with Axel's arm wrapped protectively and lovingly around Roxas's shoulders, his own cheek pressed gently against the top of Roxas's golden head. It was so quiet, so peaceful, and there was nothing that would break them apart...

"Axel...?" Roxas uttered, his eyes slipping closed. He felt Axel squeeze his shoulder a moment which caused Roxas to giggle.

"Mmhmm?"

"When we go back to the apartment..." Roxas spoke, sounding very peaceful as he talked. "I...want to go back to your room..."

"Okay," Axel replied, with a smile, loving when he got to fall asleep with Roxas in his arms.

"And I wanted to make love when we get there..." Roxas said, completely calmly.

Axel's eyes had also slipped closed before Roxas said that, the redhead's eyes then proceeding to fly open and he sat up, looking down at Roxas with shocked emerald eyes, well, not entirely shocked, more of the lines of just surprised.

"Are you serious, Roxas?" Axel asked as Roxas looked up at him. "Are you totally sure you want to do that?"

Roxas paused a moment, and it looked like he was thinking it over. He looked back up at Axel with a smile, nodding before he sweetly said, "I want us to do it." Roxas gave a soft laugh. "I'm ready for the final level, so we can complete this game."

"Oh ho," Axel chuckled, poking Roxas's nose. "This game will _never_ end, Roxy. Not as long as I'm around..." Axel then gently took Roxas's hand and gently pulled the boy to his feet, the two beginning to step down the hill and walk back to the apartment.

The two were almost running together back to the apartment, eager to get back, both laughing silly little laughs and holding hands. They had arrived back at the apartment quickly, both stopping in front of the doors, Roxas gasping when he saw something.

"Axel," Roxas spoke.

"What?" Axel responded, looking around to try and spot what Roxas was talking about.

"I think it's snowing, Axel," Roxas said, looking up towards the cloudy sky.

The two watched the sky carefully, watching so hard that their eyes began to hurt, but sure enough, little white snowflakes began to hover down from the sky, floating down to the ground slowly. Roxas smiled and gave a gentle laugh.

"I don't think this night can get anymore romantic," Axel said with a smile.

Roxas turned and looked up at Axel, smirking slightly, "I believe it _can_. Come on!" Roxas tugged on Axel's hands, the redhead instantly getting what Roxas was suggesting and he chuckled slyly, both of them beginning to go inside the apartment, rushing up the stairs and to Axel's room.

When the two arrived in Axel's not-as-messy room, Roxas had plunked himself down on the edge of Axel's bed, a perky smile on his face.

"I love how much different you act when you have a boyfriend," Axel kidded, causing Roxas to blush and smile wider. The redhead slowly got up onto his bed, pushing Roxas back a little so there was enough room before he then pushed the blond down against the mattress and large pillows.

Both of the males simply stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, before Axel leaned down all the way to capture the blond's lips in a deep kiss, Roxas's fingers reaching up into Axel's crimson hair, the tips of his fingers digging into his scalp slightly, Roxas eagerly pressing his lips back.

Axel's hand was rested against Roxas's waist, where he then began to push up the boy's thick sweater, pushing it up and over his head but not all the way off. Roxas shuddered at the cold air and found his eyes squeezing shut from how cold he suddenly became.

Axel chuckled, "I think _someone's_ feeling a little chilly..."

Roxas's face was flushed darkly and he opened his eyes, looking up at Axel with a small smile. "Turn the heat on then, okay?"

Axel smirked, "I'll turn on my _special_ heater..."

Roxas blinked and cocked an eyebrow, watching as Axel leaned down to then run his warm tongue over one of Roxas's hard nipples, the blond gasping gently and tilting his head back. Roxas's eyes were shut, but not tightly, more little noises leaving him as he felt Axel's hot mouth begin to suckle on the cold nub of flesh on Roxas's chest.

"A-Axel..." gasped Roxas, his fingers digging into the sheets on the bed.

And lastly, and a little slyly, Axel gave the peak of Roxas's nipple a little nip with his teeth, Roxas mewling softly at the strange feeling. Axel then pulled away, looking down at Roxas's face, giving him a slight smirk, fingers beginning to rub at the other nipple that had gotten rejected.

Next, Axel leaned his head down again to brush his lips across Roxas's neck, kissing down until he found the boy's pulse point beneath the soft flesh of his lips. Roxas wished his arms were free, but they were slightly caught up above his head because of his shirt, so he couldn't exactly move his arms all too well.

He felt Axel drag a hand down his stomach and then his waist, before his hands stopped at the buttons on Roxas's jeans, the redhead slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them, bringing them down all the way, leaving only one piece of clothing on Roxas that wasn't covering anything Axel needed to see. There was a noticeable bulge in Roxas's black briefs, but Axel refused to look yet as he continued to suckle on his neck, ending the job by biting down on his neck, a little hard, causing Roxas to cry out gently and arch.

"A-Axel..." Roxas gasped breathlessly.

Axel pulled away from the blond's neck; smiling and giving Roxas's cheek a little nuzzle before kissing his lips again. The redhead distracted Roxas by kissing him so he could move his hand down and slowly remove the boy's underwear, where then Roxas's half-hard arousal came out.

"Ahhn, Axel..." panted Roxas, opening his mouth against the redhead's mouth. Axel caught this opportunity to push his tongue deep into the hot cavern of Roxas's mouth. Roxas gave a gentle little moan against the redhead's mouth, arms shifting slightly from where they were still caught in his shirt.

Axel moaned back, rubbing his tongue indulgently against Roxas's tongue. The redhead then gave the boy's member a stroke, pausing a moment when hearing Roxas moan out a bit louder against Axel's mouth. Axel continued to rub the boy's small arousal in his hand, rubbing it and rubbing it until Roxas grew to his complete erection, the blond releasing many little whimpers and moans as Axel continued to rub him, clenching his hands into Axel's pillows above his head.

Axel pulled away from Roxas's mouth, leaving a strand of saliva between their tongues. Axel was panting just slightly, as well Roxas, the boy's face a dark pink.

"Axel..." breathed Roxas, looking down a moment, feeling himself throb for attention. "Don't just stare at me... _Do_ something, okay?"

Axel paused briefly a moment, nodding and smirking, "Okay..."

Axel gave Roxas's erection a few brief strokes, Roxas whimpering softly as he continued to grip the material of Axel's pillows in his fingers. Axel's own slender fingers continued to knead and rub Roxas's length, the blond gasping and arching.

"A-Axel...if you...c-continue, I'm...I'm gonna come..." Roxas panted, feeling himself quiver slightly. "C-Come on, Axel...q-quit ignoring m-me..."

Axel laughed gently, pulling his hand away and looking directly into Roxas's eyes, "Maybe I want to see you come, Roxy?"

Roxas stared at Axel a moment, swallowing, "N-No. I wanted to come when we were... Axel!"

Axel had suddenly leaned down to begin suckling on the head of Roxas's erection, going up and down quickly on him, Roxas gasping and moaning softly, arching and squirming just a little.

"A-A-Axel! No! I don't want to come yet!" gasped Roxas, overwhelmed with so much pleasure all of a sudden that he couldn't stand it. He was letting out long little noises that sounded a little scared, and with a long, deep, pleasure-filled cry, Roxas came, Axel pulling back just in time to watch as Roxas's seed spurted out of the end of his length, not a lot, but still some to notice as it hit and splattered against Roxas's chest and stomach.

Roxas panted gently, eyes closed, his entire body falling completely limp.

"Roxas, you look really cute when you're coming," Axel said, smirking as he said it.

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, giving Axel a little glare, "Are you happy now? I came when I wanted us to come together..."

Axel pouted and nuzzled Roxas's neck again, "I thought you looked really pretty just now. We'll still come together, so don't worry."

Roxas sighed and rolled his blue eyes, "Are you...completely...hard?"

Axel reached for the buttons on his jeans and unzipped them, beginning to pull them down, pulling them down all the way, Roxas getting an eyeful of one very large bulge in the redhead's underwear.

"Seeing you come like that, Roxas, caused me to get completely hard," Axel said with a little smirk.

This caused Roxas to blush extremely hard, feeling the warmth on his cheeks, causing him to become hotter than he already was.

Without much more waste of time, Axel pulled down his own dark briefs, where then his erection practically popped out of his underwear, causing Roxas to jump slightly but then smile slightly in embarrassment.

Axel was pretty well endowed. He was longer than he was thick, which Roxas was fine with, but he could already feel himself growing hard again. The redhead had inserted two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with his saliva, before he then pushed up Roxas's legs a little so he could reach the boy's entrance, pushing the two fingers inside of him.

Roxas gasped, feeling Axel's slippery fingers enter him and he mewled gently and a little painfully.

"How does it feel?" Axel asked lowly, moving his fingers around inside of Roxas.

The blond opened his eyes and looked up at Axel, whimpering gently when he felt Axel begin to scissor his fingers, "A...little weird..." Roxas panted gently when he felt himself come to full erection once more.

"Axel..."

By the tone in Roxas's voice, Axel looked up at Roxas, staring at him with emerald orbs that had his attention.

"I...want you...inside of me..." Roxas murmured, looking up at Axel with tinted cheeks and shining blue orbs.

Axel smiled, leaning down just a little, "Roxas..."

Axel's hands moved up to under Roxas's knees, pulling them up just high enough for Axel. The redhead looked back down at Roxas, smiling gently. "I'm putting it in now, Roxas..."

"O-okay, Axel..." Roxas said, sounding a little nervous.

The blond felt Axel stroke his side gently and lovingly, "Relax, my lovely Roxas..."

Roxas blushed darkly and closed his eyes again, nodding his head. Axel pressed the head of his erection against Roxas's entrance, pushing in a little before then pushing all the way down. Roxas gave a little cry when he felt himself stretch just a little. Axel just seemed to go on and on, deeper and deeper, and he hadn't even really _started_ yet.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel asked compassionately, giving the boy's side another stroke.

Roxas nodded his head, "Yeah... I'll be fine..."

"It'll feel good..." Axel assured, holding up Roxas's legs still and carefully.

Gripping Roxas's legs a bit tighter, beginning to move his hips and rock himself against Roxas's body. Roxas gasped and gripped the pillows above him very hard, releasing loud moans, his eyes opening, and they were filled with tears.

"Roxas?" Axel spoke, sounding a little shocked to see tears in Roxas's eyes.

"N-No! Keep g-going..." Roxas gasped. "Don't stop..."

Axel blinked but did as the blond said, starting once again and moving his hips quickly against Roxas. The blond crying out almost every time Axel would thrust back down, the redhead adding some strength to his thrusts. Roxas's cries were growing louder with every thrust.

Axel could tell Roxas was falling into ecstasy when Axel had thrusted down one certain time with much strength that Roxas screamed out, arching his back and then calling Axel's name.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas cried, unable to stop from screaming. "Please! Oh, please! Faster! I need more!"

Axel did as Roxas said, speeding up his thrusts much faster, slamming his hips fast against Roxas's entrance, and striking his prostate over and over. Roxas's lust-filled screams were like music to Axel's ears, he couldn't ever turn down those beautiful cries of pleasure. They were so amazingly gorgeous that Axel found himself moaning in reply to them.

"Axel! Axel! Please! Let's...come together! Please!" Roxas cried, opening his eyes and looking up at Axel.

Roxas's eyes were overflowing with large, crystal tears, and Axel couldn't help but just find the blond to be so beautiful at that precise moment. Not hot, not sexy, not cute, but beautiful.

Axel's hand reached out to begin pumping the boy's arousal, the blond's screams becoming twice as passionate. He was calling out Axel's name every second, and the redhead couldn't hold back much longer.

"Roxas, I'm ready..." he panted with a moan following. "Are you ready?"

"Yes...yes! AXEL!" screamed the blond.

Both of them, simultaneously, came at the same time, Roxas coming for the second time of the night, the fluids shooting out all over himself once again, some even catching in his hair and on his face. Axel came deep inside of Roxas, his seed spilling out onto Roxas's thighs.

Axel held himself over the blond, refusing to lay himself on top of him, his arms shaking slightly. Roxas looked up at Axel, with one eye closed, and smiled. Axel looked back at him and smiled, laughing so breathlessly. "Look at you...you're all covered in your own semen..." Axel reached up to wipe his hand gently across Roxas's face to rid of the thick fluids, the blond now able to open both eyes and smiling himself.

"Axel..." giggled Roxas. "I never thought this would feel as good as it did..."

Axel smirked and kissed Roxas's nose, "You bet it felt good."

Roxas blushed and tried moving his arms again, and he watched as Axel leaned up to pull off Roxas's shirt off all the way before tossing it to the floor again. Roxas's hands immediately went to Axel's cheeks to bring him down and kiss him, before he wrapped his arms around the redhead's torso and brought him to lay him down on top of him, Axel resting his head against Roxas's collar bone.

"Axel, I'm really sorry you weren't my first..." muttered Roxas.

Axel didn't exactly respond at first, just allowed his eyes to slip closed, "You've had another boyfriend?"

Roxas looked away a moment, feeling his heart beat a bit faster and his stomach churn. "Y-Yeah..." Roxas sighed and realized he needed to say something extremely important to Axel, his hands going to Axel's shoulders and nudging him slightly.

"Axel, I need to tell you something..."

Axel looked up at Roxas, blinking a little innocently, "What?"

"It's important...so, sit up, okay?"

Axel nodded and slowly began to rise again, still slightly shaky while he then removed himself from Roxas's body, shuddering slightly and hearing Roxas whimper. After a few more moments - it took a while to simply sit up - the two had finally gotten into a comfortable position.

"What did you want to tell me, Roxas?" asked Axel, tilting his head to the side. He had a hunch of what Roxas was going to tell him, and he was going to act fully and completely comforting and acting like he had no idea what Roxas was going to say.

"Axel..." began Roxas. "A while back, about a year before I came to college, I had a boyfriend named Ranmaru Hideki, and he was the world to me. He was so sweet, nice, romantic, and just made me feel like the best thing on earth... He had already completed his years at college and he had gotten a job in America- a really, really good job, too, that was gonna pay him a lot of money... I had gotten a letter from him saying that he was going to come and visit me before he left..." Roxas felt tears building up in his eyes again and his bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"And then there was a news report, and in the news paper saying that a car had been hit by bus at the Tokyo airport...when he was on his way to come and see me...and he was in the car that had gotten hit... Ranmaru had died before he could tell me goodbye..."

One tear had slipped out of Roxas's eye, and he shuddered gently trying to stop the tears from escaping.

"Roxas..." Axel spoke, pulling the boy close to him. "I'm sorry, Roxas... I'm so sorry..."

Roxas didn't begin sobbing or anything, but he did lean against Axel and sigh sadly, feeling tears trickling down his cheeks. "I never got to see him again... And after that I had been so sad and depressed for so long, and it hurt so terribly... I promised myself I would never be in a relationship again... I never wanted to be hurt that badly again. That was why I was treating you so badly for a while, Axel... I'm s-sorry..."

"N-No, Roxas...it's fine..." Axel spoke, stroking the boy's back very gently. "Everything is fine now... None of that matters anymore, because you now made it all up to me. And while you're with me, nothing like that is ever gonna happen...I will never leave you, and I will always love you, Roxas..."

Roxas looked up at Axel, his eyes still sparkling with a small layer of tears that hadn't shed yet. He slowly smiled up at him, sitting up more and resting his head against Axel's chest, feeling his heart flutter and he sighed happily. "Axel, I love you..."

Axel smiled again, gently gripping Roxas's chin to make him look up at him and he spoke sweetly back, "I love you, too, Roxas..."

Roxas smiled and rested his head back down onto Axel's chest, smiling happily and sighing again, before he lifted his head and looked back up at Axel, a sort of firm expression on his face as he pressed his finger against Axel's chest, "So don't go dying on me, Axel."

Axel raised his eyebrows before smiling and shaking his head, "Don't you worry, I won't."

Roxas smiled back, "Good. Because I'm not gonna be leaving you _anytime_ soon, so don't you leave me."

Axel gave the blond a wink, pecking the boy's lips a moment before pulling away, "I certainly won't, because I plan to live my life long with yours... For as long as we _both_ live..."

And as cheesy as this ending may sound, Axel and Roxas really did live happily ever after with their lives, doing just what Axel said: living together for as long as they _both_ lived. And their love was far more everlasting than anything in the world...


End file.
